ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 75
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Tak jest. Ten dzień w końcu nadszedł. Gra, która przez ponad rok czaiła się za moimi plecami. Tytuł, który przez ponad 13 miesięcy czekał, aż ponownie po niego sięgnę. I stało się. Oto trzecia część kontrowersyjnej serii gier o kolesiu w roli głównej, która jest kontrowersyjna także z innego powodu. Tak więc nie przedłużając. Zapraszam do oglądania! Pewnie niektórzy spostrzegawczy już się domyślili o czym będzie mowa. Oczywiście chodzi o Postal 3. Produkcja została stworzona w grudniu 2011 przez raning wife seasons, a dystrybucją zajęło się steam. Jak nie trudno się domyślić, gra jest kontynuacją drugiej odsłony tego cyklu, która zauroczyła większość graczy swoją otwartością i ogromem lokacji oraz niesamowitą brutalnością. Fanatycy dwójki więc niestrudzenie czekali na kolejną dawkę zmagań Postal duda z przeciwnościami losu przyprawioną o dobry humor i zakręcony arsenał. I po tytule mojego programu zapewne już wiecie co było potem. Ale zanim przejdziemy do oceny tego, tworu, sprawdźmy, jak krytycy potraktowali postałą trójkę. Gry online. 2 na 10! Gram.pl. 4 na 10! Gambler.pl 19% Holgames.pl. 5 na 10! Absolut gamers.ru. 5% Metascore. 24% Moje wywody zacznę od omówienia meni głównego, które jest właściwie jedną z niewiele rzeczy o których można powiedzieć coś dobrego. Zresztą nic dziwnego, bo gra działa na sorsie, który praktycznie w każdej grze na nim działającym, zawiera gamę zaawansowanych ustawień. Tak czy inaczej, w głównym ekranie gry mamy przedstawionego postal duda, który siedzi sobie smacznie w fotelu paląc papierosa i trzymając butelkę po łiski przy siedzisku. Ach, ile ja bym dał by się tak anielsko czuć podczas przechodzenia tego syfu. Zresztą, nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Fabuła jak to fabuła, w postalu większego znaczenia i sensu nie miała. Tak jest i tutaj, lecz twórcy pokusili się o kontynuowanie historii z dwójki. Tak więc po wybuchu bomby atomowej, z oczywiście z naszą pomocą, na końcu gry w miasteczku Paradise, Koleś postanawia przeprowadzić się do Katarsis, by zacząć nowe, spokojne życie i znaleźć pracę. Oczywiście naszym głównym zadaniem, jest znalezienie pracy, a wszystko zostało oprawione w typowy dla postala humor i zahaczanie o kontrowersje i granicę dobrego smaku. Jednak najbardziej zaintrygowała mnie nazwa nowego miejsca zamieszkania kolesia. Katarsis. Czy twórcy nie chcieli nam tym czegoś przekazać? Oczywiście, że tak. Każdy kto kurwa zagra w to gówno, będzie potrzebował głębokiego oczyszczenia z traumy i koszmarów, które wywołała ta produkcja. Jak nie trudno zauważyć, wraz z trzecią częścią, twórcy postanowili zmienić kolejny raz widok. W jedynce był izometryczny z góry, w drugiej odsłonie widok z perspektywy pierwszej osoby, a w trójce postanowiono użyć tepepe, co wyszło zdecydowanie na niekorzyść tytułowi. Poruszanie się bohaterem wywołuje mocne ataki białej gorączki, strzelanie to totalna porażka, lecz jednak czarę goryczy przelewa kamera podczas biegu. Rozumiem, że zmiana kamery to swego rodzaju tradycja i tak musiało być, ale jeśli nie potraficie zrobić czegoś dobrego w danej perspektywie, lub po prostu to co dodajecie nie ma absolutnie żadnej podstawy, to po prostu kurwa tego nie róbcie. A to dopiero czubek góry lodowej. Pamiętacie jak w Postalu 2 mogliśmy mimo narzuconych na początku dnia zadań właściwie bez ograniczeń eksplorować ogromne miasto i bezkarnie traktować przechodniów różnymi narzędziami mordu i jedyne co nam zagrażało, to policja. Tutaj natomiast jest zupełnie inaczej. Zapomnijcie o jakiejkolwiek otwartości świata. Nie dość, że same miasto to jedynie cząstka mapy w dwójce, wszak kilka przecznic, malutki park i mikroskopijny market to małe piwo w porównaniu do obszarów znajdujących się w poprzedniczce, to jeszcze sama gra jest tak liniowa, że po prostu szans na jakąkolwiek demolkę nie znajdziemy. Dlaczego? Bo twórcy postanowili, że zajebistym pomysłem będzie we wszystkich misjach położenie w chuj miejsc rispałnu przeciwników, dzięki czemu oprócz walczenia z hordami mięsa armatniego nie będziemy mogli robić absolutnie nic. A gdy nawet znajdziemy chwilę, to i tak po chwili zostaniemy wyeliminowani przez zgraję szalonych czajników, ekologami czy innego ścierwa. Jedną z najbardziej irracjonalnych nowości jakie zaserwowali nam twórcy jest, wybór ścieżki. Tak jest, wybór ścieżki w grze, w której chorymi sposobami sieliśmy zniszczenie w miasteczku. W tym chujstwie możemy albo wybrać ścieżkę zła i zniszczenia, albo, uwaga nie żartuję, zostać spokojnym policjantem stojącym zawsze po stronie prawa. Czy twórcy przed opracowywaniem tej gry twórcy nie wciągali kreta w hurtowych ilościach? I zgadnijcie co będziemy robić jako nowo przyjęty policjant. Oczywiście porazić wszystkich przestępców paralizatorem i ich zaaresztować. I tak przez dosłownie całą dobrą ścieżkę. Ucieczka więźniów z cel. Poraź wszystkich i zatrzymaj. Atak w parku. Poraź wszystkich i zatrzymaj. Atak wściekłych feministek. Poraź wszystkie i zatrzymaj. Owszem w pseudo kampanii policyjnej mamy więcej misji niż w normalnej, ale i tak te dodatkowe zadania polegają na dokładnie tym samym gównie. Aż dziw bierze, że to byli odpowiedzialni ludzi od postala 2, a nie jakieś przybłędy spod monopolowego. Jednak złego słowa nie można powiedzieć o chorym arsenale przygotowanym przez deweloperów. Łopata znana dobrze fanom cyklu, karnister z zapałkami, granaty, krwiożercze borsuki, karabin maszynowy, pistolet, strzelba, hiper aktywna małpa, paralizator, topór, ul, który działa jak granat, maczeta, koty, które oprócz tego, że służą za tłumik, i gdy się je postawi sieją zniszczenie w formie wiru, który atakuje najbliższą ofiarę, teraz można także rzucać na bezbronnych przechodniów. Istna gratka dla fanów mordu. Jednak mimo ogromu pukawek szybko doskwiera nam niedosyt broni palnej. Prócz podpalanej benzyny nie znajdziemy tu niczego, nie ma tutaj też nawet miotacza ognia z zapalniczki i dezodorantu. Jednak i tak to nic, w porównaniu do samej walki, strzelanie w tej grze to osobna bajka. W związku z tym, że akcję obserwujemy z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, to różnorakimi broniami będziemy strzelać zza pleców, to logiczne. Jednak logiczne nie jest to, że mimo absolutnego, ale to absolutnego braku odrzutu, wypluwanie pocisków z giwer to wielkie kuriozum, bo najwidoczniej Koleś, ma Parkinsona, przez co pociski lecą nie tam gdzie trzeba. Jednak największym wrzodem na dupie jest sama walka wręcz. Zresztą, spójrzcie na to. To tak jakby nasz protagonista miał ręce z waty, i przed natarciem na wroga był po trzech wylewach. Już kurwa łatwiej by było zawiązać sobie buty rękawicami kuchennymi lub srać na stojąco. Miotanie się postaci, bicie powietrza i zaczepianie się o przeszkody jest tutaj codziennością. Trzeba być szczególnie uzdolnionym by coś takiego spierdolić! Sztuczna inteligencja także pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Sądząc po ich zachowaniu myślę, że ich intelekt zatrzymał się na poziomie mchu. Taktyka naszych nieprzyjaciół ogranicza się jedynie do chodzenia i strzelania, ale oczywiście gdziekolwiek tylko nie w naszym kierunku. Czasem zdarza się również, że kręcą się w miejscu bądź stoją w zamarciu jak słup soli. Pamiętacie jak w dwójce policja była tak czujna, że znalezienia dobrego ukrycie bądź eliminacja zagrożenia była nie lada wyczynem? A jak jest tutaj? Gdy pozostawimy po sobie określoną ilość trupów, anihilowanych przy pomocy, dajmy na to maczety, pojawia się jeden policjant, który stoi w miejscu i próbuje zadać nam jakiekolwiek obrażenia. Wystarczy jednak, że oddalimy się od miejsca zdarzenia kilka budynków, a nasi niebiescy przyjaciele właściwie całkowicie zapominają o zdarzeniu. Jednak największym szczytem miernoty jest ai w misjach eskortowych. Tak jest, kurwa nie przesłyszeliście się. Trzeci Postal zawiera, misje eskortowe. Te misje, które od razu po ich zobaczeniu, powodują chęć włożenia sobie widelców w oczodoły. Wyobraźcie sobie, że tutaj jest zdecydowanie gorzej. Postać którą musimy zaprowadzić do wyjścia zatrzymuje się przy ścianach, gubi ścieżki, a jedynym sposobem by doprowadzić osobnika do miejsca, jest chodzenie powoli tyłem i patrzenie by ten gdzieś nie utknął. Jednak bardzo często okazuje się, iż nasz podopieczny całkowicie traci głowę i zapomina jak chodzić. Wtedy pomaga jedynie, ciągłe wpadanie na idiotę, i taszczenie jego ciała w kierunku wyjścia. Osoba, która była za to odpowiedzialna powinna prostować banany na każdym możliwym drzewie na globie. Grafika to prawdziwy powrót do przeszłości. Gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem jak prezentuje się ten tytuł, myślałem, że cofnąłem się do czasów konsol poprzedniej generacji. Jaskrawe kolory, kanciaste i zbyt ostre modele, oraz tekstury przypominające biegunkę bawoła nie raz kłuły mnie w oczu. Efekty specjalne to jakiś żart, a oświetlenie przypomina mi czasy świetności, starego dobrego 3dfx-a. I to wszystko na sorsie. Jednak oprawie dźwiękowej nic nie mam do zarzucenia. W uszach brzmi psychodeliczna, w miarę pasująca do programu muzyka, oraz rok, metal i wszelkie jego wariacje. Wszelkie wybrzmiewające w tle utwory, wręcz są ukojeniem na cierpienia związane z resztą tej gry. Jednak tego samego nie można powiedzieć o samych efektach dźwiękowych. Bronie palne brzmią jak maszyna do szycia, odgłosy uderzeń przedmiotów wydają się zerżnięte z drugiego half-life-a, a voiceacting postaci, prócz postal duda, jest naprawdę irytujący. Jednak najbardziej irytującą częścią są wszelkie błędy. W tym syfie jest więcej bagów niż w dwóch epizodach hl 2 i portalach razem wziętych. Chyba zapewne pamiętacie jak narzekałem na okropne ściny w niektórych krapach. Jednak to co panowie z Akelli i Raning łif gans odwalili, przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Bo jak wyjaśnić spadek klatek o ponad 70% podczas większej walki z falą agresorów. Serio, to najgorsza optymalizacja z jaką spotkałem się kiedykolwiek w grze wideo. I jeszcze raz podkreślam, jest to ten sam silnik, na którym działał między innymi left for dead. Mało tego, tytuł ten jest wręcz kopalnią przeróżnych bagów, glitchów i anomalii. Serio, nie trzeba chodzić z nosem po podłożu by doszukać się jakiejś niedoróbki. Problemy ze sztuczną inteligencją. Wnikające w powierzchnie modele. Psujące się ragdole. A nawet wszelakie błędy fizyczne typu, odbijający się od ścian dystrybutor wody po uderzeniu go maczetą, to tutaj chleb powszedni. Dodajmy do tego częste ścinki, czy zawieszenia podczas wczytywania poziomu nawet w trybie okienkowym, i mamy przepis na, monstrualny wkurw. Reasumując, trzeci Postal jest przeokropnym syfem, który jest zbrodnią. zarówno przeciwko fanom serii jak i graczom. To tak jakby twórcy wetknęli twarze swoich fanów do jebanej sraki mówiąc, że to jest ich wyczekiwany przez lata produkt. Wytwór Raning Wife Seasnrs zdecydowanie zbyt długo przesiedział w lodówce, przez co jest on naprawdę kiepski. Owszem, nie wszystko dokumentalnie spieprzono, ale i tak to nie zmienia faktu, że po ośmiu latach czekania otrzymaliśmy najwyższej jakości siermięgę. Zresztą, gra okazała się tak mierna, że aż twórcy wycofali możliwość jej zakupu na ich oficjalnej stronie. A bardzo szkoda, że trójka okazała się niewypałem, bo gdyby poprawiono większość elementów, wyszedłby naprawdę ciekawy tytuł na miarę dwójki. Zresztą, sugerując się koszmarnymi ocenami, zakończeniem oraz wiele mówiącym odniesieniom w postalu 3, nie uświadczymy już kolejnych epizodów z życia postal duda. I tym, niezbyt optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. category:seria 6 Category:2013 Category:TPS